Paradise
by Sakura Sky
Summary: A IY & Wolf's Rain(WR) xover! Kagome is a Lunar Flower, and because of this, she meets the wolves. How can this possibly effect her life? A whole lot! Pairings decided! R&R!


Paradise  
  
Kagome huffed. Did it always have to be so hard when it came to leaving the Feudal era? Kagome mentally slapped herself. When it came to Inuyasha, everything was difficult. 'Well', she chirped, her happy mood coming back full force. 'I'm here aren't I? That should be good enough for me!' And it was.  
  
Kagome slung her near empty backpack on the table. 'Hmm' she tapped her index finger against her chin. 'It's quiet, too quiet...' Slowly, she walked into the kitchen and taking a look around spotted a slip of paper attached to the refrigerator with a smiling, chibi-faced magnet.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow, she read what was written:  
  
Kagome dear,  
  
I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but yesterday Souta broke his leg. He was playing soccer outside, when he tripped and squashed it. Now we're all at the hospital, and Souta is doing just fine. So please don't worry yourself out! I want you to take a nap when you're done reading this letter! So I'll see you later, ne?  
  
Love with all my heart,  
  
Mom  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother's attempt to help her relax. 'Well, a nap does sound good... Yep, I think I will take one!!' and off to bed she went. Of course, nothing goes according to plan, as Kagome would soon find out...  
  
Kiba sniffed the dirt, having dropped his illusion and looking like the white wolf he truly was. Today, there had been no luck of finding the Lunar Flower, Cheza, the supposed last one, so he was quite surprised when he picked up the sent of another Lunar Flower.  
  
"Guys, you won't believe this, but I think I just found a Lunar Flower, a different one." He said, in his human form again, trying his best to contain his excitement for possibility that today he might be lead to Paradise.  
  
The other wolves looked him like he was crazy. "You know better than us that can't be possible! So don't even try to give us false hope! We don't need it!" Tsume growled, angry that Kiba would pull a stunt like that.  
  
Hige nodded in agreement, not pleased with himself that he'd actually believed for a second that they'd discovered another Flower. "You shouldn't do that you know, even if you were trying cheer us up."  
  
Toboe had stayed silent through the whole ordeal, until now. "He's telling the truth. I can't smell any deceit coming off him. He must have smelled something!"  
  
Tsume took a sniff in Kiba's direction, and his eyes widened suddenly. "Neither can I! But that can't be possible!"  
  
Kiba looked at them strangely, and then "Why don't we find out? Come on!"  
  
Kagome was falling asleep, that is, until a bunch of dogs began howling outside of her window. 'Stupid mutts' she muttered, getting up to close the window. What she saw outside of it, as she began to pull the glass downward, made her freeze.  
  
They weren't dogs; they were wolves. She'd heard about some wolves taking refuge under magic concealment spells, but never had she imagined seeing a normal looking wolf... in her timeframe anyway. (She's talking 'bout Kouga, DUH) Frozen to her place, she watched as the white wolf, probably the leader, pulled his concealment back into place. When he turned around to maybe talk to the other wolves, Kagome nearly fainted. Even more so than Sesshoumaru, this wolf-boy was gorgeous. With eyes like the calm before a storm on the sea, (cerulean) and dark brown hair like dark chocolate (I think they call it pocky in Japan) he was every girls' dream guy. IF you didn't count the fact he was a wolf in disguise.  
  
When the other wolves placed their spells on, Kagome nearly had a nosebleed. One had icy golden eyes, and white hair in a small ponytail at the base of his neck, which made her think of a certain perverted Monk, and with the combination of the two, he was almost as beautiful as the white wolf. Another had orange-ish colored hair, which frizzed out in places, and red colored eyes, but, with his added smile, he seemed like a happy-go- lucky kinda guy, and he didn't scare her like most people with red eyes would.  
  
The last one seemed to be the youngest of them all. He had red-brown hair, and honey colored eyes. Not exactly handsome like the first two wolves, but he WAS quite cute. And that being said, Kagome began finished closing her window, and ran to her bathroom. Once she was fixed up, she walked calmly to the front door; her intent being to ask them if they wanted a tour of the Shrine, because when the rest of her family was out, it became her duty to ask such things in their stead.  
  
Kagome made it out the door, and had turned to the side of the house, and found herself standing around for about five minutes, while the wolves conversed.  
  
The first one to notice her was the youngest looking one, the one with honey colored eyes. Kagome was quite surprised though, when his mouth began opening and closing like a fish.  
  
It was then, that the other wolves turned around to look at their new arrival.  
  
Kiba and the others found themselves at a shrine that stood on a hill. Here the Lunar Flower scent was very strong, as if the Flower were just waiting for them to come. Of course, that was ridiculous.  
  
The wolves soon found themselves near an old well house, and after a few howls to each other about different things, Kiba began looking around. Unfortunately, because he wasn't in his human form, he couldn't see above certain points, and it was because of that, that he replaced his concealment spell.  
  
At first there was just this nagging at the back of his mind, but it soon changed quickly when he heard a gasp as he turned around. They were being watched. As his friends changed into their human forms, he heard someone's heartbeat quicken it's beat.  
  
When they asked him what was wrong, he whispered that they were being watched. That shut them up, or at least made them whisper.  
  
"Who is it?" Tsume asked quietly. Kiba shook his head; he didn't know.  
  
After a few more minutes, Toboe began making fish faces in the direction behind them, and the other wolves were surprised to see an awed expression in his eyes, while he chanted under his breath 'Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"  
  
It was here they turned in the other direction, but none could believe what they saw. She was a goddess in mortal clothing.  
  
Kagome couldn't breathe; only one thought going through her mind at the time she locked eyes with the wolves. 'Heavenly men'.  
  
The wolves couldn't breathe; only one thought going through their mind at the time they locked eyes with the girl. 'Heavenly vixen'.  
  
After a portion of time had passed, Kagome decided that since they didn't look like they were going to break the silence anytime soon, she was going to do it.  
  
"Um, hi! C-can I help you? My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I live here." She started...  
  
You like? Hope so! R&R! Ja Ne Minna!!!!!—Sakura Sky 


End file.
